


The Fucking Iceman of Washington D.C

by casliyn



Category: The Wolf of Wall Street (2013), Veep (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Dan Egan, also known as the 'Ice Man' in the business world navigates through the world of business with drugs, sex, and money as smooth as he possibly can. That is until he meets none other than Miss. Amy Brookheimer[The Wolf of Wall Street AU!]





	1. 'We're not gonna be friends.'

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it was the fucking Xanax bars. He silently scolds himself for his overuse of drugs before his 'meet-up' with Amy. 
> 
> Amy grabs her wine and shakes her head at him knowingly, 
> 
> "We're not gonna be friends." she gives him a pointed smirk which causes him to grow even more alive inside of his pants

"How the  _FUCK_  do you spend eight hundred thousand  _fucking_  dollars in one goddamn month?" Matthew Egan yells to his son. Dan Egan and his fellow colleges share a look with one another and fall into a large round of laughter. Matthew's eyes flash back and forth at the large group of workers and his son in the office, he angrily stares at his brunette son and surges a finger towards him in the air.

"Do you find this shit fucking shit funny?" he throws a glare towards Dan. Overtaken by laughter, Dan stands up from the desk he sits at and makes his way around the desk to his disgruntled father. 

"It's all business expenses!" he lies with a convincing smug smile, "Lemme see it.." he says reaching over and taking the paper from his father's hand. His eyes skim over the document and he somehow contains his laughter while his eyes gloss over the past expenses.

Dan flips the page over and reviews a large number of purchases and clears his throat distinctively, "It says that you spent over five thousand dollars for one fucking dinner on the 20th of January!" his father points at the paper in Dan's hands. 

Dan clears his throat again and looks up from the paper and to his father, "That dinner cost us so much because we were taking out the Mendelle family.." Dan explains to his father with a  _go along_ _with it_ glare to his staff. "And the Mendelle family is not only one of our biggest clients, they were celebrating Grandpappy Eric's 90th Birthday!" Jonah Ryan explains with an extended hand from the couch. 

Dan nods at Jonah's lie and points to him, "That old crooner turning 90 is one of the _best_ things to happen to our company.." he waves around the large room, "He and his family will continue to pay us a shitload for  _our_ services for basically keeping him and his family financially afloat for the past ten years.." Dan says with a large smile, "We have  _nothing_ to worry about.." he consoles his angry father. 

"That's where you're wrong you dumb fuck." his father turns on him and crosses his arms, "For five of those ten fucking years it was  _my_ fucking business that put those fuckers in a safe, good standing and the second you took control of the fucking company you dug all of us a fucking grave for the FBI to throw us into you heaping sack of bullshit!" his father barks at him. 

The room falls silent as Matthew's chest heaves up and down in anger, 

"Mr. Egan if I may take ownership of the prostitution char-" Jonah stands up from the seat but is shut down by an immediate glare from Dan himself. Matthew's eyes go from Jonah to Dan and he shakes his head, 

"I want no parts of this future crashing business." his father gravely states to him, "That wife of yours with the cheese name would be smart to leave your ass now," he says looking Dan up and down with disgust and leaving the office with the slam of a door. 

A vibration is sent through the room from the impact of the slammed door which causes the room to fall into another round of fucking laughter. 

His father was wrong of course as if it was anything new. 

* * *

"So I was thinking that we could maybe go on a  _vacation_ or something along those lines.." Brie says running her hands across Dan's broad chest, "Jet out to Belize or something.." she suggests with a large smile as Dan's thumb scrolls on his phone screen. 

_That sounds fucking awful._

_"_ Yeah that sounds interesting.." he fakes with interest as he continues to scroll amongst his phone. He feels Brie move against him and she places a few kisses up and down his chest.

Call him an asshole but he couldn't give two shits about whatever his  _wife_ was rambling about. Sure, Brie was hot as fuck but that didn't make the shit she rambled about any more interesting to listen to. They got married a few months ago strictly with Dan's intention of pursuing more business opportunities for him and the business. 

Brie came from a filthy rich family; her dad was the owner of a chain of hotels in Europe  _(international_ business _? fuck yes please)_ and her mom was one of those stays at home moms who were still fuckable after the age of 45. 

A period of silence falls over the room as Dan's attention is focused on his phone, 

"I've been thinking about us and...I think.." she says as her lips trail up his neck, "We should try for a baby.." she says all fucking giddy and excited like she just told Dan about a new investment opportunity. 

A  _baby_? One of those things that cost a shitload of money and time and effort?  _Fuck that._

Dan looks down at Brie who has the grandest fucking smile plastered on her face and he bites his bottom lip before he could respond his phone receives a text and indicates it by a loud buzzing noise. 

He quickly grabs his phone and holds up a finger towards Brie and reads the message,

' _The girls said that they were feelin' lonely and want to meet us at the office.."_  he reads Jonah's text message in his head. He quickly shuts off his phone and clears his throat and sits up from the bed, "I gotta go.." he says in a rush which causes Brie's eyes to fly open, "Are you serious-did something happen?" she says worriedly. 

_Yeah, a gang of fucking hot prostitutes are horny for me and my dick._

"Uh yeah..my mom and dad got into another argument." he lies, "You know those two..like oil and  _water,"_ he says running around the room and into his large closet to throw on some jeans and a sweater.  

"Oh well..do you need me to go with you?" she says feigning concern and sitting up in bed. Dan shoves his phone into his pocket and places a half-assed kiss on the top of her head, "No..I'm fine, you just relax here.." he says with a fake smile.

He quickly brushes his way past the bedroom and exits. 

_I need to get the fuck out of here._

* * *

 

"First off all, I'd like to thank all of you for coming out and helping me celebrated another year of my being..and the only way to celebrate is to get fucking drunk!" Dan screams into the microphone which causes the crowd to roar and cheer loudly. The music blares on once again and his group of friends releases a round of hollers and whistles. 

He watches over the balcony and down at the large pool where the crowd of over a thousand guests dance, drink and swim and he smiles to himself. 

It feels good to be on top of the fucking world. 

He takes another sip of his vodka and pushes his sunglasses up his forehead more as his group of coworkers all joke around and point out the different selection of women in the room. His eyes wander down to the entrance of the house as he watches a blonde woman and a taller man walk into the house joining the other crowd. 

 _Well fuck._ He thinks to himself as he watches the woman throw her long blonde hair behind her shoulder in an annoyed manner. 

"What lucky lady has caught the Ice Man's eyes?!" Jonah says as him and the other men circle around Dan whose gaze is fixated on the mysterious blonde woman. Dan smirks at the group of men and nods his head towards the blonde woman who rolls her eyes at the man she arrived in the house with. "Blondie down there with the blue dress," he says smirking.

The men all look at the blonde woman and begin to hoot and whistle all while hitting Dan's back, 

"Holy shit! She is hot.." he hears Tommy say excitedly. 

"She's got more fucking curves than a fucking curveball.." Jonah says practically salivating at the mouth. "You think you can fuck her?" he hears one of them yell in a challenging tone. 

"Can the Ice Man melt the panties off of her?" he feels a few hands pat his back excitedly. 

 _Fuck yeah, I can,_ "Fuck yeah I can.." he says accepting the challenge and making his way down the grand staircase into the living room area of the mansion where the music wasn't as loud and the crowd of people was small compared to the one outside. He smirks as he inches his way closer and closer towards the blonde woman. He looks around and spots Sue (his co-worker Kent's wife) and quickly calls for her attention.

After she saunters over he explains that he wants to meet the mysterious blonde woman and she helps him out with it.

"Ames.." Sue gets the woman's attention, Amy turns around with a small smile and faces Dan, 

"Amy, this is Dan Egan..Dan this is Amy Brookheimer." Sue introduces the pair. 

 _Amy._ He says in his head with a smile forming on his lips, "It's lovely to meet you, Amy.." he says with a smile as he extends his hand towards hers. She shakes his hand with a charming smile, "Dan Egan, it's a pleasure.." she says with a large smile. 

_You bet your hot ass it's a fucking pleasure._

His eyes rake over Amy's curvy body and he feels himself instantly grow in his pants. The baby blue knee-length dress hugs her body tightly and her long blonde hair rests perfectly down her back. 

_Fuck, I'd like to run my fucking fingers through her hair-I bet it's all soft and shit._

"This is such a beautiful house.." she compliments with a grand smile as the tall man she arrived with turns around and his head bobs back and forth between Dan and Amy as Sue walks away. "It is isn't.." he says gesturing around the room, "I even got the jet-skis all set up for people to use since we're so close to the ocean.," he says suggestively to Amy who chuckles slightly. 

"I've never jet-skied before.." she admits with a giggle, Dan's eyes widen in surprise. "You've never jet-skied before?" he says incredulously as Amy's apparent  _date_ stands next to her defensively, 

"She's never jet-skied before, how many times are you going to ask her?" he says smugly in a challenging tone, Dan's eyes flicker over to the tall man.  _Poor Amy, this guy looks like he couldn't hit a woman's G-Spot even if it introduced itself._

"Maybe a couple more times.." he says giving Buddy a look up and down. Amy looks away from Buddy and crosses her arms, "I see you're waiting for your drink, you have to forgive the bartenders they're a little overwhelmed with everything.." he says gesturing towards the crowded bar. 

"It's fine.." she waves her hand, "No I insist, it's hot out..what would you like to drink?" he says inching closer towards Amy who smirks with a large smile. 

Buddy clears his throat and grabs Amy's hand, "We need to go, Ames.." he says in more of an order that request to Amy who looks at him with wide eyes, "Buddy...we can stay for a drink or something." she protests. 

"Yeah just stay for a little b-" "We need to leave now." he gives a look to Dan which causes Amy to roll her eyes, 

"It was nice to meet you Dan.," she says grabbing her sunglasses and exiting the house with Buddy trailing behind her like a lost dog. 

He watches as she walks away and before he turns himself around she looks back and gives him a smirk.

* * *

 

"You know, I was surprised when I found out that you asked Sue for my number.," Amy says crossing her legs as she sits across the table from Dan. Dan's eyes widen in surprise and he leans forward, 

"Why is that?" he challenges her which causes her to smile softly. So yes, it put Dan even higher on the list of world's shittest husbands in the world but ever since his birthday party, he couldn't get Amy off of his mind. Which had it's positives and negatives, positive for when he and Brie have sex and he pictures himself running his hands through Amy's long hair versus Brie's hair. Then negative in the sense of him catching himself accidentally writing Amy instead of Any. 

"Well for starters, aren't you married?" she says raising an eyebrow at him and he shrugs. 

_Technically yes, but also technically no._

"I am.," he admits looking away from Amy's icy eyes, 

"But married people can have friends..." he suggests and takes a sip of his water. 

He places his hand on the table and feels his body begin to softly shake and silently curses himself out to act fucking normal before she leaves him for Bryan or Bud or whatever the fuck his name is. 

 _Maybe it was the fucking Xanax bars._ He silently scolds himself for his overuse of drugs before his ' _meet-up'_ with Amy. 

Amy grabs her wine and shakes her head at him knowingly, 

"We're not gonna be friends." she gives him a pointed smirk which causes him to grow even more alive inside of his pants. 

_You're fucking right, Ames._

* * *

 

Somehow, someway Dan convinces Amy to let him drive her back to her apartment and he had to go to the bathroom to pop yet  _another_ Xanax Bar to slow down his fucking heart rate to do it. 

There's a small part of Dan that feels guilty for voluntarily taking Amy out on a date with no problem while he was supposedly happily married to Brie, but then there was that much, much bigger part of him that wanted to take her to the nicest hotel room in Washington D.C and fuck her goddamn brains out. 

There's also this one thing that whenever she talks, he fucking  _listens._ He doesn't know if it's that warm, syrupy voice she has or if she's just hot as fuck that makes everything she says a thousand times more interesting. Plus it doesn't hurt that she's smart as fuck and doesn't obtain the IQ of a piece of plywood.

"So what do you do besides follow around that tall giant around?" he says keeping his eyes fixated on the road ahead of him. She chuckles, "Actually it's the other way around and I own a clothing business." she says tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

 _She owns a fucking business?_ He might just have to pull the fucking car over at this point. 

"That's nice.." he says giving her a small smirk as he looks away from the road for a brief second, "Yes it's nice.." she admits crossing her legs.He looks down and catches a flash of her black lace stockings and feels himself grow hard as a  _fucking_ rock and releases a deep breath to try and control himself.

Before he can grow any harder he pulls up to a large, sleek Brownstone building and parks the car. 

A moment of silence falls through the car and the two look away from one another. 

"Would you like to come inside for a nightcap?" Amy offers as she turns towards him in her seat.  _Fuck yes I'd like to have a nightcap._

"Uh yeah, of course.." he admits with an edge of nervousness in his voice which he scolds himself for. 

The two make their way into her brownstone and he immediately takes notice of the modern, sleek furniture the inside is dressed with. She brings him into the living room and turns around facing him, 

"You can start a fire, I'll be right back," she says gesturing towards the fireplace. "Yeah, no problem.." he says giving her a smile which she returns as she exits the living room.He watches as she gracefully exits the room and he bites down on his bottom lip as he presses the black button on the fireplace and walks around the living room looking at the walls with designs and pictures. 

He feels a familiar buzz from his pocket and takes out his phone and swears loudly when he sees the message from none other than Brie. 

 _Can you get home soon?_  

"Is everything okay?" he hears her call out in concern as he bites his bottom lip in panic, "Yeah..everything's fine.." he says faking innocence. He quickly begins to feel a large amount of guilt rush over his body. 

_Go home, Go home to your fucking wife before you do something you'll regret._

In perfect timing, Amy enters the room again, but this time with a sheer black camisole on. 

As you can imagine, he then proceeded to fuck her fucking brains out...

* * *

 

Sure he came  _a lot_ fucking faster than he anticipated but that didn't make actually fucking her bad because it was  _fucking_  amazing.

He felt himself rise up yet again after the deed was done and Amy climbed on top of him and decided to paint his neck with her lips. He ran his hands up and down her naked curves slowly engulfing them as much as possible. 

"That was amazing Miss. Brookheimer.." he compliments her as she sucks on his neck. "Thank you Mr. Egan.," she smirks against his neck and he feels a smile form on her lips. "You're lucky you got me drunk enough because this wouldn't have happened.." she looks up from the crook of his neck with a bold smirk. 

"Is that so?" he says with a raised eyebrow and she nods, "So if you on your knees sucking me off is you being drunk I'd love to see you sober.," he says looking her up and down which causes her to blush all over. 

Amy leans forward and whispers against his lips, 

"Trust me-it's not that much fun.," she warns him with a whisper which causes Dan's body to perk up once again. 

"I'll be the fucking judge of that.." he says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her down against his lips which causes her to releases a giggle. The two meet each other's lips once again as their tongues quickly begin to battle for dominance. He feels her hands grab his head on both sides for more leverage to his lips and he quickly rolls them over so he's on top and she's on her back.

"Get on your stomach," he orders her and she quickly obliges as she lays on her stomach giving Dan a perfect view of her backside. He leans forward and presses his lips against her shoulder and runs his hands down the sides of her body and rests his hands on her hips. 

"God you're so fucking hot.," he whispers as he sets himself at her slick entrance. He hears Amy mumble in pleasure and smiles to himself. 

Sure, he and Brie fucked every now and then but it was something about  _her_ that just made the experience a million times more enjoyable and pleasure. He tucks some of her hair in his hands and plunges himself into her which elicits a large moan from her which gets him even hotter and bothered  _as if that was fucking possible._  He listens to the steady moans and cries from Amy as he furiously pumps himself in and out of her at a steady pace.

He hears his phone buzz in his pants pocket that he had discarded onto the floor, "Are you..gonna get that?" Amy says stumbling over her words. 

_Should I?_

"No, it's nothing important.." he says leaning forward and placing another kiss on her cheek.

_What? It's true._

 


	2. "Someone Is Going to Fucking Die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck it-we can show up late..hell I don't wanna go to the damned thing," he says against her lips. He watched as Amy bit on her bottom lip and gives him a look up and down. 
> 
> She leans into him and whispers against his ear, 
> 
> "We need to go, now," she whispers with a loud smirk on her face as she watches Dan's smug face disappear. 
> 
> Fuck Amy (no really FUCK, Amy!)

"You're  _breaking up_ with me?" Brie says with a small whispering tone. Dan bites his bottom lip and keeps his eyes fixated on the table. He listens to the distinct wobble of emotion in her usually cheery voice, "But I thought you were ready for kids-"

Dan practically chokes on his drink, "Listen, Brie, you and I both know that we weren't ever really compatible and that we rushed into this entire thing.." he tries to reason with the now sobbing woman. 

"I give you everything you want  _and more.."_ she cries out and pouts her lips resembling a young toddler.  _Is she joking? Please tell me she's fucking joking._ Dan leans across the glass table as he watches Brie stand up from it and fall into a larger heap of tears. 

"Look Brie, the positive thing about all of this is that you know have the opportunity to meet someone who you're actually in love with.." Dan explains to her forcing a sympathetic smile on his face.

"But I love you.." Brie tries to reason with Dan as she falls even deeper into the tears.  _Please don't, you don't have to._ Dan stands up from the table and joins Brie on the plush couch in their living room, and he reaches out and places his hand on her bare leg. 

It had been a few months since him and Amy's date and they had continued to see each other secretly. Dan found himself replaced with an alternative version of himself with the new version being romantic and caring towards someone other than Brie and himself. Again, there was still that startling feeling of guilt at the bottom,  _bottom_ pits of his stomach where he felt wrong for loving another woman  _other_ than his own fucking wife. 

But what the fuck is the point of fucking marrying someone if you don't fucking love them? He knew that deep down inside the only person he wanted was Amy fucking Brookheimer, and he was  _determined_ to get her. 

"How about this.." Dan speaks out against the silence which grabs Brie's attention. He clears his throat and rubs the back of his neck and debates his options, "I will give you full ownership of the apartment and both of the cars and full spousal support if you agree to the divorce now." he offers her with a somewhat caring look. Brie's eyes bore into his skull and she hastily wipes her tears. 

She clears her throat and crosses her eyes, "I want fifty thousand a month." she states flatly to Dan who almost chokes on the air he's breathing. He rolls his eyes and clears her throat. At this point, he didn't give a fuck  _what_ it took for them to get divorced, as long as they got divorced as soon as fucking possible.

"Fine, that'll work..i'll call our lawyers and get all of this drafted up and official" he stands up from the couch and grabs his cellphone making his way towards his office upstairs. 

* * *

 

"Are you nervous?" Dan says as him and Amy stands on opposing ends of the bathroom in front of the large mirror as they prepare themselves for an annual company dinner. Amy quickly re-applies her eyeliner with her mouth open as she leans forward in front of the mirror, "Not really.." she admits. 

She finishes applying the makeup and returns back to standing flat-footed, "Hopefully I won't meet the apparent load of poor girls you've run through though.." she says twisting the small golden tube shut.  _Fuck, me too._ Dan chuckles nervously, "Trust me that won't happen..most of my exes are either too dumb or too stupid to be at one of these things.." he says fixing as he buttons his dress shirt. 

Amy raises an eyebrow at him and drops the tube on the counter and turns around so her back is leaning against the counter and facing the mirror,

"If you have a thing for dumb girls then what does that say about me?" she challenges him with an accusing stare. Dan smirks at her and runs his hands through his grey-streaked hair as he walks over to her and takes her in his arms. 

"I'm saying that not only are you smarter than half of Washington D.C  _but_ you're also beautiful as fuck.." he says turning her around and wrapping his arms around her curvy waist and begins to attack her neck with his lips.

He smiles against her neck when he hears her release a small giggle which is enough for him to squeeze her body more. "You know...flattery can only get you so far." she tries to feign annoyance as he plays with the material of her short black tuxedo dress. 

She feels Dan stop kissing and laugh against her neck, 

"You know you like it.." he rasps against Amy's ear which causes her to shiver in his arms slightly and try to struggle out of his touch. "Which reminds me.." he says sinking his hand into his pockets and digging out a black box.

He holds the box in the palm of his hands in front of Amy which causes her body to tense all over, "Didn't you just get out of a marriage like two months ago?" she says with a somewhat bitter yet playful tone. 

_Actually five months ago, but who the fuck is counting? Oh yeah, me._

"That's not important.." he whispers, "Open it.." he convinces her. He looks up from the box and into her eyes from the mirror and he smirks enough which causes her to break out into a small smile. She takes the box from his hands and against her previous judgment she pops it open and feels her breath stuck in her throat. 

"You like it?" Dan asks with his hands running up and down the sides of her body. He watches as she gazes at the eighteen-carat diamond necklace in shock, "It's beautiful.." she admits stunned.

"Did you kill someone to get this?" she says continuing to gaze at the necklace and tracing the cold diamond pendant with her finger. He laughs and leans forward and removes the necklace from the box with his fingers. "Yeah, I had to kill Jonah to get this.." he jokes which causes Amy to laugh slightly. She holds her hair up as he brings the necklace around her neck and snaps it into place.

The necklace dives into the v-neck of her tuxedo dress so it rests perfectly still in the middle of her chest. 

She turns around in his arms and stands up to wrap her arms around his neck, "It's beautiful Dan.." she says with a large smile as she leans forward and places her forehead on hers. "Thank you.." she says with a large smile as her hands run on his back. 

Dan leans forward and takes Amy's lips with his as quickly as he can. 

Despite the fact they had only been officially dating for the past five months, this was probably the most committed Dan has  _ever_ felt to anybody. He knew that Amy wasn't just  _any_ regular girl (as cliche as that fucking sounded), he didn't know what it was that made her so damn special.

She was the only person he knew that could argue  _anybody_ down until they believed she was the smartest person in the room, she could start up a random ass argument at  _any_ given time with Dan and he'll still find himself feeling  _somewhat_ guilty. 

"I love you.." she says softly against his lips as his hands run down her sides, he surges forward and meets her lips yet again. The kiss moves from sweet to intense in a matter of seconds and before Amy can protest she's being hoisted onto the bathroom counter.

"Dan!" she squeaks out as his lips move down her neck, 

"We need to go.," she protests as she tilts her head to the side as his lips continue to attack her neck with his lips. She hears Dan muffle against her skin and trembles when the slight touch of his short beard tickles her skin.

"Fuck it-we can show up late..hell I don't wanna go to the damned thing," he says against her lips. He watched as Amy bit on her bottom lip and gives him a look up and down. 

She leans into him and whispers against his ear, 

"We need to go,  _now,"_ she whispers with a loud smirk on her face as she watches Dan's smug face disappear. 

_Fuck Amy (no really FUCK, Amy!)_

* * *

In the following few weeks, Dan and his company were fully invested on keeping the company in the best of shape since there was a rumor going around that Matthew Egan had dropped a few bits of information about Egan Enterprises (and the information contained  _almost_ every illegal thing they had done in the past five years). 

The rumor ( _thank fucking god)_ hadn't made it's way towards Amy, which Dan was  _eternally_ grateful for because if anyone needed to actually explain what the fuck was going on it was him, but he figured with the help from the right kind of people they could get out of harm's way before any shit came their way.

"I don't know about you guys but I can't fucking handle prison.." Jonah says taking a swig of the Whiskey Dan had poured for the whole team while they were in the room strategizing their next move. "All that fucking dick swinging around-"

"Would be like home to you.." Tommy cuts Jonah off as he blows a puff of smoke into the air. Dan sighs and scratches the back of his neck, "No one is going to fucking jail if we do this shit the right fucking way.." he says sternly. He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a crisp hundred dollar bill and rolls his neck back. 

He leans down and snorts the pure white powder off of the mirror expertly. Since he and Amy were living together, she had made it known that she fucking  _hated_ his so-called 'drug abuse' (which is fucking ridiculous, there's a BIG difference between using it for stress and using it to  _just_ use it, Ames..), so if ever needed to get his mind cleared or energized he had to take a few pills in the morning and wait until he got to work to deal with the heavy stuff.

Dan clears his throat and wipes his nose, "All we have to do is make sure that everything  _inside_ of this office stays in here.." he says to the men in the room, "Because I can absolutely guarantee you that that shitstack of a father is watching our every fucking move.." he says with annoyance in his voice. 

Jonah coughs, "So what are you saying? We move buildings?" he says with confusion, 

"No you fucking ape, that is  _exactly_ the opposite of what we should be fucking doing.." Dan rolls his eyes at Jonah. He leans forward and inhales yet another line of the drug and leans back as his body takes in the substance. 

"What we need to do is hire someone who we  _know_ is in the Government but through a trustable connection from one of us.." he says leaning back on the couch and grabbing his glass of Scotch. "That way we can have someone testify for us.." Tommy suggests and Dan points to him, "Exactly. That is exactly why.." he pumps a fist in the air. 

He leans back and takes another sip of the drink and feels his body begin to get that pleasurable buzz it usually gets that's  _oh so_ satisfying to him. 

He continues to listen to Jonah drone on and on about some hooker he fucked and when he didn't have any cash to pay her he tried for credit and  _apparently_ that didn't end well. 

"You know what Dan, it's not our fault not all of us can score super hot girlfriends that can suck you off under your office desk," Jonah says getting angry which, _of course,_ causes Dan to laugh. "That's probably because you're still trying to chase after fucking hookers you fucking idiot.." he rolls his eyes as his hand extends towards his buzzing phone. 

Jonah protests Dan's comments as he looks at his ringing cellphone and smiles when he sees the caller,

"Hey babe." he greets as smoothly as possible and holds a finger up to the silence the other men in the room. 

He hears some noise and an unfamiliar voice, "...Dan?" the voice cries out in hiccups. A surge of panic runs through his body as he sits up from the couch, "Yeah Ames, what's going on?" he says pressing his finger into his other ear to get a better understanding of her location. 

He hears her sob and he feels his heart clench deeply, "Ames.Ames, what's going on are you okay?" he says worriedly forgetting about the others in the room. "The Butler, he had like twenty fucking people in here and they were fucking each other and I can't find  _any_ of my shit right now and all of our furniture is broken!" she rambles out in a large sob. 

_A gay orgy? In his house? With Amy's shit stolen?? Someone is going to fucking die._

* * *

Dan got to the house as quickly as humanly possible and burst through the front door to find a disgruntled Amy stumbling over her words. 

"Okay Ames, just start from the beginning.." Dan encourages her as they enter the living room area and he directs her over to the couch. She sits down on the couch and he quickly wipes away the tears from her face as she tries to release a deep breath. She quickly inhales and exhales and tucks a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"I came home from shopping, and when I came in there was this music on full blast and I immediately thought that you were home or something so I just ignored it and walked in but when I looked up...." she falls silent in the middle of her story and gestures around the room, "It was all just sweaty men fucking and blowing and sucking each other and I didn't know what to think!" she retells in shock as her face becomes flustered. 

Dan scratches the back of his neck and stands up from the couch and kneels down in front of Amy, 

"Ames..it's okay, I'll find the fucking asshole and figure it all out.." 

Amy shakes her head and wipes her tears, 

"No..Dan, it's a  _little_ bit worse than that.." she says hanging her head down avoiding his confused glare. 

Dan releases a sigh, "Okay Ames, you're scaring me..what else happened here?" he says tilting her head up so she looks into his eyes. 

A moment of silence falls throughout the room as Amy clears her throat, 

"After I kicked them all out, I went to the safe where your money was and it was all.. _gone,"_ she admits to a now furious Dan. "All of my fucking money? And you're jewelry too?" he asks for clarification once again. 

She simply nods and wipes her tears, Dan bites his bottom lip and grabs the glass cup and hurls it into the wall without hesitation or thought and the action alone causes Amy to practically jumping out of her skin. 

"Fuck!" he screams in anger as his hands cover his face in anger. 

He hears Amy's small sniffles and he returns to her, "Ames, you go and lay down..I'll be back there in a second..". She sadly nods and he kisses the crown of her head as she makes her way towards the stairs. 

_I'm going to fucking murder those assholes._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan clears his throat and knocks back the rest of his drink in preparation for what was next to come.
> 
> Parents were usually his strong suit due to the fact that he was birthed with a fucking smirk that was enough to make a woman and her mother fall straight to their knees in weakness and earn a pat on the back from the father.
> 
> But, Ben Cafferty was a bit fucking different.
> 
> The man was probably the most respected man in business (besides Dan of course) and everyone either feared him or fucking idolized him (And found himself leaning towards the idolization but still somewhat near the fear at times).
> 
> “Well as you know sir, Amy and I have been dating for you know almost a year now and- it’s been going really amazing,” Dan says avoiding the big goofy grin that could plaster on his face at any given moment.

"Where the fuck is my money?" Dan questions his former butler, Isaac in his office the following day. He watches as the man shrinks within himself and avoids eye contact with Dan, Tommy, Jonah and the two security men waiting at the door silently.

"Mr. Egan, I genuinely don't know where your money went." the man holds his hands up in an act of defense and turns his attention to everyone in the room, "I know for sure that we were mainly located in the living room for the duration-"

"Hold the fuck on for a second.." Dan holds his hand up as he cuts off Isaac, "How the fuck long was this orgy in  _ my  _ fucking house?" he leans forward angrily as Jonah stands up and crosses his arms along with Tommy. The man bites his bottom lip and looks back down at the ground underneath his feet.

Jonah clears his throat, "Better question,  _ why  _ the fuck were you fucking each other in Dan's apartment?" he raises an eyebrow at Isaac who trembles in fear. Dan shakes his head, "Good fucking question because the  _ only  _ people who should be fucking each other in the house is me and my fucking girlfriend!" Dan points at himself. 

Isaac clears his throat and plays with his hands nervously. 

"My behavior was certainly infelicitous.." he shakes his head, "..and I thoroughly apologize for any stress or damage I may have caused to you or Ms. Brookheimer's lives," he says with pleading eyes. Dan looks over at Tommy who rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "You can save that rehearsed apology for the fucking judge you piece of shit.." Dan leans forward and slaps Isaac's face.

Isaac yelps in pain as Dan steps away from him.  _ Fucking pussy.  _

Dan fixes his tie as Jonah steps in front of Isaac and slaps him as well. He grabs his glass of whiskey and tosses it back without a flinch. "Newsflash asshole, I don't like it when people take shit from me...but I  _ especially  _ don't like it when people take shit from my girlfriend," he says inching closer towards Isaac who shakes in fear. 

Isaac gulps in fear, "..and neither does her father.." Dan takes a step back as Isaac wipes the blood from his nose timidly. "So I'm going to go return to work, file another fucking police report and while I do all of that Mr. Cafferty sent his friends over here to handle your pansy ass.." Dan smirks and motions a finger towards the two large beefy men.

The beefy men stride towards the couch and grasp Isaac so hard he begins to fucking scream like a little fucking girl which causes Dan to laugh as he exits the office. He makes his way over to the receptionist's desk and promptly instructs her to call the police in 15 minutes and tell them that the jobs been done ( _ Mr. Cafferty called in a few favors to wave off any potential eyebrows towards the scene). _

* * *

 

"Could you be a bit more cautious about where you leave marks.." Amy teases him as she feels the bruises on Dan's lips of her neck. "I'd like to look decent when people see me.." she rolls her eyes as Dan wraps his arms around her and places his lips against her naked shoulder. 

"Why should I?" he says muffled against her shoulder as he trails his lips up from the base of her neck and rubs her leg seductively as she leans against his body. "Is it bad that I want the world to know that your mine-and that I don't like sharing?" he says as he teasingly bites her shoulder. She rolls her eyes and throws her neck to the side, "You're so fucking possessive.." she shakes her head in annoyance. 

"You fucking love it.." he whispers in her ear. He listens to her heartbeat and smirks to himself as he runs a hand under her dress and rubs his hand against her center. 

She tries to say something but the breath gets stuck in her throat and she releases a small moan, "Dan...we're about to go to my father's event, you need to stop.." she protests as he rubs his hand against her. "Make me.." he says as the engine of the limo continues to rev to life. 

"Fine..." she smirks at him and pulls her body off of Dan's and sinks down to the floor of the limousine. 

Dan smirks down to the blonde woman and she returns it with a teasing smile as her hands fly to his belt and quickly undoes it, "Don't fuck up my hair or makeup or else Daddy will know what happened.." she warns him as she unzips his pants. 

_ Okay, if she keeps fucking saying Daddy I'm going to fucking explode in my pants.  _

_ "Sorry  _ Miss.Brookheimer, I didn't know you were trying to maintain the Daddy's girl persona.," he says as his cock springs free from his underwear. Amy rolls her eyes and swirls her thumb around the head to gather the pre-cum and sucking it off her fingers long and delicately. 

_ Thank god the partition was up.  _ He thought to himself as he watched Amy throw her hair behind her back and lower her lips to his throbbing cock. 

"Fuck..." he throws his head back in a soft moan, "That feels good Ames," he says as she takes him in her hand firmly and drags her lips along his rock hard cock. She makes direct eye contact with him and he honestly has to close his eyes to avoid cumming all over Amy's sheer dress (he could always do that later).

Then she decided to throw him over the edge by taking all of him into her mouth  _ down  _ her throat.

Dan feels his eyes roll back in pleasure as his back arches off the limo seat and he groans heavily as he runs his hands into her hair and holds it in his hands as her head bobs up and down. 

It literally took all of his strength to not throw her against the limo seat and fucked her so hard that she begged and screamed that the cab driver heard them  _ but  _ they were on their way to her dad’s event and Dan has a feeling that Cafferty wouldn’t approve of his daughter showing up with a major just fucked look.

* * *

“Nice to see you again Dan.” Ben Cafferty greeted Dan with an extended hand as Dan arrived at the bar located in his mansion.

“Mr. Cafferty…” he nodded his head at the older man and a soft smirk, “Nice to see you again.,” he says slipping into stool directly next to his. Ben sits back on the stool and grabs his glass of Scotch, “Likewise..” he nods his head at Dan and takes a sip of the drink. 

The maid pours Dan a generous amount of liquor in the glass and exits the room without hesitation, “You know Dan I have to say..I’m surprised that you decided to pay a visit.” he says tapping his fingernails against the wooden bar.

Dan slightly rubs his bread and takes a small swig of the burning drink.  _ Get your shit together Egan.  _ He silently curses to himself.

“That daughter of mine is finally starting to take a toll on you huh?” he says raising a comical eyebrow at Dan who smiles warmly. “No sir, it’s the good kind of crazy.” he offers. 

He watches as Dan takes a second to process Dan’s comment and he clears his throat loudly,

“I suppose you are here for something else..talk son.” Ben encourages him dryly as he sits back in his seat and crosses his arms. 

Dan clears his throat and knocks back the rest of his drink in preparation for what was next to come. 

Parents were  _ usually  _ his strong suit due to the fact that he was birthed with a fucking smirk that was enough to make a woman  _ and  _ her mother fall straight to their knees in weakness and earn a pat on the back from the father.

But, Ben Cafferty was a bit fucking different. 

The man was probably the most respected man in business (besides Dan of course) and everyone either feared him or fucking idolized him (And found himself leaning towards the idolization but still somewhat near the fear _ at times _ ).

“Well as you know sir, Amy and I have been dating for you know  _ almost  _ a year now and- it’s been going really amazing,” Dan says avoiding the big goofy grin that could plaster on his face at any given moment.

“And I was wondering if I could..” Dan clears his throat and fishes the velvet box from his pockets as he feels Ben’s eyes trail over his movements.

“I was wondering if I could have your blessing to marry her.,” he says placing the ring box delicately on the bar counter in between his and Ben’s glasses. 

He watches as Ben raises an eyebrow at Dan and he takes the box in his hands, he pops open the box and his eyes flash with the impression as his eyes rake over the ring. 

“Well..that’s a nice fucking rock.” Ben compliments the ring as he closes the box shut.  _ You bet your ass it is.  _ Dan applauds himself internally, he met with five different professionals to find the nicest, most expensive ring that was sold in America. 

He figured that the 15ct Princess Cut Engagement was nice enough to woo Amy and expensive enough to prove to Ben that he was serious about this. 

“Well you know Dan, I actually somewhat  _ like  _ you with Ames..” he points at Dan who smiles, “Thank you, Sir.”. 

But then Ben clears his throat, “I could sit here and tell you the reasons  _ why  _ I like you but I’d rather get to the point and tell you the reasons why I  _ don’t.”  _ he says leaning forward which causes Dan’s eyes to practically bulge.

_ Oh, fucking hell.  _

“Didn’t you just get out of a marriage?” he questions with a raise of an eyebrow which causes Dan to adjust his tie uncomfortably, “It’s been a year Sir. I mean, that marriage was ruined from the start-I can assure you that it is  _ completely  _ different with Ames..” Dan emphasizes his words a bit more. 

Ben’s arms crossed over his chest, “How do I know that you won’t hurt my daughter?” his tone gets a bit more heated, “I mean what happens if you dump her like yesterday’s trash like you did to that one girl..I’m supposed to sit here and wipe her tears and tell her everything’s okay?” he questions Dan who somewhat loses his composure. 

Dan clears his throat and gently rubs his beard, “Better yet what happens in the possibility that you  _ do  _ go to jail for the shit that’s happening with your business right now?” he questions which causes Dan’s eyes to widen. 

_ Fuck.Fuck.Fuck.  _ Is all that races through Dan’s mind as Ben’s eyes bore into his. 

“Mr. Cafferty, I promise that I won’t let any of that touch Amy in any way possible-I am  _ extremely  _ protective of her.,” he says hoping for a smidge amount of approval. 

Ben nods and leans forward, 

“I will give you my blessing but know this Egan if you ever drag her into  _ any  _ of your shit...I will kill you so quietly that your family will think that you’ve been abducted.” he points a finger towards Dan who nods his head. 

“I completely agree Mr. Cafferty..” he says biting down on his bottom lip nervously as Ben unscrews the drink bottle and pours another serving in Dan's glass. 

He clears his throat and screws it back on, “Now finish your drink.” Ben orders smugly as he takes a sip of the drink. Dan nervously nods and takes another sip of the strong liquor. 

A few moments of silence past and eventually Dan has to excuse himself for a meeting in the city, he quickly bids his goodbye and makes his way out of the room. 

“Daniel?” he hears a voice call out yet again,

“Yes Sir…” he turns around with his gaze directed towards Ben yet again and feeling himself shrink in his shoes slightly. 

He watches as Ben takes another swig of the drink and clears his throat, “If you ever,  _ ever  _ fuck my daughter before an event again, I will personally take you to Syria and force you into the middle of the war so you are shot out of your fucking life..” 

_ “Understood?”  _ he says with a teasing smile, Dan swallows and nods obediently, “Understood Sir, it’ll never happen-”

Ben’s eyebrows narrow at Dan, 

“I will see you later Mr. Cafferty,” Dan says as he turns around and paces the hell out of the mansion.

He got the blessing. He got a few death threats as well but he _got_ the fucking blessing. And that’s all that mattered.

* * *

 

"Do you want Dessert?" Dan raises an eyebrow at Amy as she takes another sip of her wine and the waiter stands over their table. Amy throws her blonde hair behind her back timidly, "I'm fine Dan..I shouldn't get any.." she protests with a bite of her bottom lip as she reads the menu to herself. 

Dan chuckles to himself. "We'll have the Ice Cream Sundae with Chocolate Ice Cream and Drizzled Cholocate and Caramel Sauce please..' he says closing the menu shut and taking the menu from Amy's hands. The waiter smiles and takes the menus from Dan's hands, "No Problem. It'll be out shortly." he says and exits the patio. 

Amy rolls her eyes at Dan and fixes her black dress, "I didn't say I wanted dessert Dan.." she protests as he reaches out and grabs her hand, "I know you didn't..but I _knew_ you wanted it." he says with a knowing smirk which causes a smile to creep onto her face. "You're annoying." she tries to act annoyed with him and he rolls his eyes and places a soft kiss on her lips. 

He feels her hand snake around his neck and brings him in closer to her lips as she smiles into the kiss. "Yeah..but you love it." he teases her and she smiles. "Unfortunately I do,  _I_ really fucking do.." she says running her hand up and down his arm. 

He ultimately decided that tonight was the night. 

Tonight was the night that he would ask Amy to be his wife. 

Personally, Dan was never really  _keen_ on the idea of marriage (despite previously being married) but it was something about Amy that he couldn't really hate the thought of  _actually_ being married to her. He knew that when she said yes (because she was obviously going to) that he would need to stop his old life in its tracks before it got to be too crazy. 

He knew that he would have to miss out on the prostitutes days at work, miss out on drink nights,  _possibly_ cut down on the whole drug past time (it wasn't working so well so far), and cut all ties off with the other women he was-well not  _seeing_ but occasionally sucked him off on the long, tiring business trips he would have to venture on his own. 

It would be a fucking struggle  _but_ he was willing to take it. 

He got word that the police were eyeing him just a bit more than usual so he took it upon himself to purchase a ten bedroom-eleven bathroom home in Westchester just to escape the eyes of Washington D.C. He hadn't informed Amy of it yet but he would mention it later in the night after the proposal's success (she was going to say yes, he just knew). 

"We need to talk Ames.." he says rubbing her hand softly. He watches as Amy's body tenses up uncomfortably, she looks around the patio. (it was just the two of them of course, Dan rented out the whole restaurants patio)

"Fuck.." she rubs her temples, "I knew you would break up with me but..I figured it would be  _you_ know a little bit later in the month after we -"

"Hold on now crazy.." Dan holds his hands up in defense as he cuts Amy's rambling off. "Who said anything about us breaking up.." he raises an eyebrow at Amy who blushes like crazy at her assuming the wrong thing which causes Dan to chuckle internally ( _God, she was so fucking cute when she was embarrassed)._

Amy tries to retort back but she bites her bottom lip and shakes her head as Dan clears his throat, 

"Ames.." he starts off with a smug smirk as she follows his each and every word and movement. 

"I just bought an estate in Westchester and..I felt it was  _missing_ something," he explains to her enthusiastically as she hooks herself onto his words. She nods and looks at him with her big blue eyes, 

He fishes his hands into his pocket and pulls out the velvet ring box under the table as he grabs Amy's hand. 

"I think it's missing a beautiful wife, some adorable blonde children..and a hot tub," he says as a confused smile forms on her lips. 

He clears his throat and sinks down onto one knee, 

"Amy Brookheimer...will you marry me?" 

Amy's face drops into a shocked expression and she covers her mouth with her hands as he pops open the velvet ring box. 

" _You smug asshole.."_ she says laughing with tears in her eyes as her eyes gloss over the ring, "You want to marry me?" she says as her eyebrows raise in hope and Dan enthusiastically nods his head. 

"Fuck yeah I want to marry you.." he says with a smug smile as Amy hastily wipes her tears from her eyes. Amy laughs and it sounds like a fucking symphony to his ears. 

_ "So..."  _ Dan leans forward in anticipation, Amy laughs as she cries at the same time and nods her head rapidly, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." she says throwing her arms around Dan's neck and surging forward to capture his lips with hers. The two's lips dance together passionately and he feels Amy's tears against his face but he doesn't even care. 

_ She fucking said yes. _

They pull away after feeling like the only two people in the world together and smile at one another. Dan takes out the ring and slides it onto her ring finger which grants him yet another passionate kiss from Amy. 

He could get used to this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a comment or kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His face must go a bit rogue when Amy’s hand scraped the inside of his thigh with her fingernails and strokes his flaccid cock and she has a somewhat annoyed look on her face. She looks up and gives him a pointed look as he tries to distract her with a kiss on her neck.  
> “I thought you said you quit..” she says with a tone chilled of ice and quiet rage. Dan clears his throat and runs a hand up along the side of her body and stops at her velvet shorts with a suggestive tug.

36 Months Later

It’s a wonderful life.

He’s got a wonderful wife, His business is growing money quicker than ever, and the government’s suspicious eyes on him somehow drifted onto the next criminal.

He laid in his bed sound asleep early in the morning but found his eyes flutter awake when he felt a familiar pair of lips begin to suck expertly on his neck. _Typical fucking Ames_ he thought to himself as he felt her hands roam his chest as she continued to suck on that spot of his neck that drove him fucking mad.

He opened his eyes and ran his hands down to Amy’s bottom and gave it a firm slap which caused her to release a small squeak that sounded like heaven on fucking steroids. He gently grabs her long blonde locks and pulls it softly so they’re eye to eye.

“Good morning, Ames..” he greets her with a smug smile as her hand runs up and down his bare chest. Amy smiles as she bites down on her bottom lip. “Good morning Dan.,” she says as her eyes roam his body.

He silently curses himself when he feels his cock remain _absolutely_ flaccid. It was an occurring problem he was faced with lately and it was driving him fucking crazy. It’s not like Amy wasn’t attractive, she was _hot_ if anything but he was just so hell bent over this fucking problem.

His face must go a bit rogue when Amy’s hand scraped the inside of his thigh with her fingernails and strokes his flaccid cock and she has a somewhat annoyed look on her face. She looks up and gives him a pointed look as he tries to distract her with a kiss on her neck.

“I thought you said you quit..” she says with a tone chilled of ice and quiet rage. Dan clears his throat and runs a hand up along the side of her body and stops at her velvet shorts with a suggestive tug.

“Why don’t you meet me in the shower and I make it up to you..” he suggests with a seductive whisper in her ear. He watches as Amy rolls her eyes and slightly squirms her way out of his hold, “So you can stay in here for the next ten minutes and force yourself to get hard by a weak handjob? I’m fine.” she says removing the duvet covers from her body and out of bed.

Dan groans in annoyance as he throws his head back into the pillow. “Amy, calm the fuck down, _will you_? You’re acting like I’m running a goddamn drug cartel.” Was he says with a significant roll of her eyes. He listens as she releases a small laugh-which strikingly sounds a bit sinister in a scary way.

“How do I know that you’re already not..” she shakes her head and throws her blonde wavy hair behind her back as she grabs her robe and ties it around her body in a tense matter. Dan shoots her a _get real_ look and she crosses her arms.

“I told you that I _don’t_ like you doing the drugs, so why the fuck do you continue to do them?” she questions with an angry face. Dan throws his hands up in the air and rolls his eyes, “There’s a lot of shit that you do that I’m not the biggest _fucking_ fan of but I tolerate it, Ames..” he says defensively.

Amy rolls her eyes and makes her way into her closet, “I can’t believe you’re being so fucking selfish.” she throws over her shoulder as she grabs her desired pair of slippers off the shelf. “You do realize that there’s a _whole_ other person in this house-who is, in fact, a fucking baby!” she screams at him angrily.

 _Fuck. So now she decides to use the baby card? As if I didn’t already feel bad this morning._ He sits up from the bed and holds up his hand, “Why are you throwing this back into _my_ face?” he says angrily as he sits up from the bed, “I’m fucking trying Amy.” he speaks with persuasion which he’s about ninety percent positive that Amy can see right through him like a piece of fucking glass.

“Yeah, well try harder.” she grits out to him and breezes past him and down the hall to their _now_ screaming child. He walks into the hallway and sees Amy in the nursery with their hysterical daughter.

He always thought it was somewhat ironic that he was given a fucking daughter because of his rocky relationship with the females in his life. He stroked his beard as he watches Amy bounce their brunette daughter up and down in her arms with a hint of a smile on his face.

With his and Amy’s genes, combined-his girl was gonna rule the fucking world someday. “Are you going to just stand there asshole?” she says fuming at him as the small child begins to calm down and has a distinct wobble in her voice.

He smirks and makes his way into the lavish nursery. “Sorry if I like to see my girls together.,” he says smoothly which causes Amy to roll her eyes and turn away from him. “ _Don’t_ call us that,” she says as the baby’s eyes fall on Dan and her eyes grow a million times bigger.

Fiona Danielle Brookheimer-Egan is the complete carbon copy of both him and Amy and it was _fucking_ weird. At just 1 years old she had perfect sandy blonde hair that resembled Amy’s long blonde locks, Dan’s dark Brown Eyes along with Amy’s small freckles and Dan’s chin. Like he said, she was going to rule the fucking world one day.

Fiona begins to squeal and edges towards Dan which causes him to give Amy a _told ya so_ type look. Against her instics, she gives in and hands Dan the baby with a signature eye roll. He watches as Amy crosses her arms and looks him and Fiona up and down.

“I guess you can take care of her while I try to _finish_ myself off.,” Amy whispers into Dan’s ear which causes a surge of energy to run through his body and loses his initial thought. When Amy pulls back she gives Dan a pointed look and makes her way back to the bedroom down the hallway.

Oh Amy, what a goddamn _fucking_ tease.

* * *

 

He’s trying.

He’s trying his _absolute fucking_ hardest to cut down on his drugs and alcohol consumption. So far, a few months in he was doing somewhat better than what he thought he could do. He hadn’t touched a beer or whiskey in a few months and hadn’t sniffed any cocaine for about a week or two (hey, he was _trying)._

Then something, _perhaps_ someone decided to come over and fucking ruin everything. And that something was none other than the perverted Slender Man himself, Jonah fucking Ryan. It was the day that Dan was told by Kent to stay away from the business for a few weeks (apparently someone did something wrong and it got the wrong set of eyes were watching them).

So, Kent decided it would be wise to send the perverted giant to his house to update him on what the fuck was actually going on (He could only watch ‘The Little Mermaid’ with Fiona so many times before he got bored as fuck).

“You want some jiggle juice?” Jonah asked waving a bottle of beer around with a teasing smile which practically caused Dan to jump out of his skin. “No, I’m fine,” Dan says taking a sip of his water easily and trying to get to the main topic of conversation.

“C’mon Dan, just a little sip won’t fuck you up too hard..” he goads on further. Dan rolls his eyes and gives Jonah a pointed look, “Jonah, _I’m fine_.” he holds up a defensive hand as a few birds chirp behind them.

Jonah’s face scrunches up in confusion, “Holy shit-do you have cancer?” he says with an incredulous tone in his voice which causes Dan to roll his eyes in annoyance, “Jonah! I don’t fucking drink anymore, _okay?_ ” he says angrily which causes Jonah to shrink.

“Well fuck a prostitute-that fucking sucks..” he says blowing off Dan. Dan places his glass on the glass table, “Just tell me what the fuck is happening with the goddamn company Jonah.” Dan fiercely orders.

Jonah shrugs his shoulder and leans forward and looks around to make sure no one else listens in. He takes a little too long so Dan hits him in the chest with an irritated sigh, “Just get to the point Special Agent Dumbass.” he practically shouts at him.

“You’re fucked.” Jonah finally spits out as Dan’s eyes widen, “Kent’s words not mine, I guess when you dumped Brie there was a notebook left at the apartment?” Jonah says in confusion as Dan’s eyes widen in shock.

_Fuck, I’m screwed._

“Shitting hell!” he screams out as he rubs his temples and Jonah continues the story. “Apparently, she found the book and she dropped a few tips to the feds or whatever-needless to say, they’re searching into you again..” Jonah says taking a swig of his beer as Dan’s hands are clamped onto his now sweaty forehead.

“Who knows about this?”

“Well I do, I just told you..and Kent told me alone, so I guess only three of us know,” Jonah replies after a quick session of mental math. Dan shuts his eyes closed and silently prays that this all apart of some practical joke set up by Amy to test him and see if he’ll lose his cool-but he knows that there’s no way that it’s possible because she’s not even aware of what the fuck is actually going on with the business.

Deep down he knew that it was wrong but he also knew that if he told Amy it would put him in a lot more danger than he’s already facing and that was something he couldn’t afford. “How long do they think I have until questioning or inspection?” Dan pinces the bridge of his nose.

Jonah shrugs his shoulders, “Kent thinks a month at least..” he says pulling out the small baggie that Dan was intentionally avoiding. He feels his heart race as Jonah opens the baggie and spills the white contents onto the table at ease.

He watches as Jonah pulls out his wallet and fished out a crisp $50 dollar bill. _Don’t give in. Do not give in._

“Fuck me..” Dan ultimately gives in and yanks his own wallet out and rolls up a crisp $100 dollar bill much to Jonah’s amusement. Jonah releases a hearty laugh and slaps Dan on the back, “Yeah baby, the fucking Ice Man returns..” he boasts out as Dan leans forward and inhales the white material.

A jolt shoots straight up to his head and he flinches back in surprise. “Fuck!” he cries out as he rubs his temple and releases a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding as the familiar burst of energy burst through his body.

Jonah must’ve gotten the hint that Dan was too stressed to hold up an actual conversation so he let him finish off the remainder of the supply. Within a few minutes, there’s a small still line left which Dan looks at with longing eyes.

“What the fuck are you going to do about fucking Brie-she’s a spiteful bitch.” Jonah leans forward in anticipation, “Are you gonna fuck her?” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as Dan rolls his neck and clears his throat.

 _Fuck me._ Runs throughout his mind rapidly. He knew that he was in a tough situation where his options were extremely limited. The whole point was to keep Amy out of the shit and he was still determined to keep it that way.

He purses his lips together and sighs, “No!” his voice goes up in shock at Jonah’s accusation, “Of course not! I’m fucking married to Amy and she just had my kid, I _have_ boundaries.” he informs Jonah whose eyes grown at Dan who spits fury at him.

Jonah gives him a ‘ _get real’_ look which is enough to test his confidence in himself.

 _Did_ he have boundaries?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
